Since the invention of the mouse, the mouse has had two major functions. The first was the movement of a pointer over a screen and the second was a button press/click. Consequently the programming design for all graphical interfaces has been based with the mindset of using the movement of the mouse (or other pointer device) to locate a graphical user interface (GUI) control in conjunction with the double click, the click, the up and down button press to activate the function of the GUI control.